


Lullabies and Tear stains in the Dark of night

by Nightingalewritings



Series: The Alorr’ika Chronicles [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, good feels, promises made, returning home to loved ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingalewritings/pseuds/Nightingalewritings
Summary: They never spoke of it. Never said a word. But walking through the door to the apartments of Kamino, Jango was at home. Home with Shmi and Boba.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Shmi Skywalker
Series: The Alorr’ika Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652077
Comments: 16
Kudos: 268





	Lullabies and Tear stains in the Dark of night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [francis1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/francis1/gifts), [Name1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Name1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unspoken-Prompt 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846203) by [Name1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Name1/pseuds/Name1). 



> How we all doing after that series finale? Not good, right? Here have some fluff! Also MAY THE FOURTH BE WITH YOU!!!!
> 
> Here’s a gift for Francis1 for commenting on every single one of my Star Wars chapters. You totally made my day and was such a delight for spamming my inbox last night. Here’s to you, my dear. Thank you!
> 
> Along with Name1 who completely stunned me with their fic of unspoken. Mate, I hope this even comes close to the emotions that you made me feel and stabbed through my karking heart!

It was late when Jango got in. The weather was terrible, just like every night on Kamino. Pouring wet rain and grey overcast skies. But Jango didnt let the weather affect his mood. 

He was home. Home to be with Boba. Home to be with Shmi. He was just glad to be home. 

At last.

The Hunter dripped his way through the starkprestige hallways that seemed just on the other side of clinical to Jango. The lights were too bright and too cold, the walls too white and dull. Too sterile of an environment for Jango usually. Tonight, there was no thought to his surroundings. It was merely a hallway leading to a destination. 

He had been gone too long that last hunt. And had gotten back far too late to see his son properly, but that was okay. He was back now. He could check on Boba and then head for bed. Greet the boy properly in the morning when the tiny terror was awake properly to give him one. 

_ "Like I never seen the sky before" _

The phrase was picked up easily by the mic pick up on his helm. It wasn’t the strongest voice, soft in the corridors and somewhat out of tune. But it was gentle and kind and he knew instantly who it belonged to. 

_Shmi_.

Shmi was singing, not at all a rare occurrence. Shmi sung while she tended her garden. She hummed while moving around their quarters. She coaxed a sing song-y type of a pattern under her breathe as she tore apart and fixed the various electronic items around the ship. 

Shmi seemed to always be humming or singing or moving with a rhythm to her that Jango loved to watch. 

_ "But I will love you to end of time _

_ Come what may" _

Jango pressed his hand to the door lock, opening it and stepped inside. His movements were silent, just like always. But he was not on a hunt this time. He was silent as he listened to the woman further inside sing soft and slow. Words that caused Jango to slow his motions, almost halting as he soaked in the feeling that he was home. 

He was back and every time he left he had to leave this. A beautiful woman who constantly sung, a son that was too young to understand why he was constantly gone. 

_ "I will love you until my dying breathe _

_ With you here in my arms" _

Jango placed the rifle on the rack by the door, straps coming undone as he removed gauntlets and vambraces, freeing his hands and arms to get the rest of the  beskar’gam . 

Oh how he had missed this. He missed this dreary rain filled world and the too white sterile halls. Not because of of the things that belonged to the Kaminoans. But because of the sights inside that hall door. 

_ "The world is a perfect place  _

_ Moving with such a perfect grace _

_ My life is no longer a struggle" _

Finally, Jango pulled off the last of his armour, placing them in the chest that sat beside the door. Inside these walls, he had no need of it. He was not out hunting or out among the other Cuy’val Dar.  Here, he was once again a simple man trying to provide for his  aliit , making his way in the galaxy. Here he was nothing more then Jango.

_ "It now revolves around something new _

_ There’s no sandstorm large enough _

_ No wave too deep and wide _

_ Sing out this song, you’ll find me by your side" _

Jango removed his boots last, setting them underneath the rack holding the rifle before padding softly through the apartments. His body was loose and fluid as he moved, having lost the tightness from when he was outside on the hunt. Few things made him relax like this, but the singing of Shmi was a large part of it.

_ "Storms may gather _

_ And stars may collide _

_ But I will love you _

_ I will watch over you"  _

There in front of the big plasteel windows that graced their living room, Shmi eased around the room. Rocking as she moved easily, smoothly. Her focus was on the babe in her arms, and soothing him. Jango paused in the doorway catching how the rain had stopped in the time it took him to get inside. A rare clear night, bright enough for Kamino’s moons to glow outside and reflect off the waves. But it was not the sight outside his windows that caused the man to suck a breathe in. 

It was  _ Shmi _ .

She was oblivious, faced turned downwards. Her graceful dance across the floor. It would be a sight that did not soon leave the man’s brain. Not for a long long time. 

This is what he leaves everytime he takes a new bounty?

_ "Until the end of time _

_ Come what may" _

Jango knew those words. It was a common song he would catch her singing. More often then not she would sing it when she thought of Anakin. Of the missing child that left a hole in their  aliit.  As much as he enjoyed the sight of Shmi humming a song, trying to put Boba to sleep. Jango felt a pang in his heart. They were missing one. 

Anakin should have been asleep on the couch, passed out with a blanket over top. Jango should have been able to have two sons to teach how to be Mando’ade. Two children to raise in the ways of the  resol’nare. 

But Jango only had one son with him. One child to teach these things to.

_ "Come what may _

_ The greatest thing you’ll ever learn _

_ Is that I will always love you" _

Jango stepped forward, arms wrapped around Shmi, holding her and Boba as he tucked his head beside her’s. His voice was not as sweet or as gentle as Shmi’s. It was a rough baritone that rumbled through the room. But the two together complimented each other. Shmi looked up at him in delight, her gaze softened as they held eyes. Jango smiled, touched foreheads together in a  Kelabe  as his body moved easily across the floor.

_ Yes I will love you _

_ Come what may _

_ Until my dying breathe, the stars all gone _

_ But I pray you forever remember my love." _

Boba and Shmi tucked safe in his arms once more. Silently, Jango promised the missing piece of their family that he wouldn’t forget nor give up. He’d find Anakin one day and bring him home.


End file.
